The closest known background art is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,451 to Robert C. Fisher in which a vastly simplified buckle responding to push button or lift lid actuation was proposed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,557 of Yogendra S. Loomba was directed to an end release structure having laminar construction but included a latch blocking lift structure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,586 of Massaru Morinaga in which an end release buckle is shown having a latch straddling a tongue element and the latch is cammed upward by depression of the release element; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,954 of John W. R. Lewis and Mark E. Esner in which a two-piece molded cover operably houses a hook shaped element in a plane perpendicular to the frame or chassis and by means of which the slider 5 releases or locks the latch. The present invention is regarded substantially creative over the constructions there presented and as will be seen as the description proceeds.